


Panicked Puns and Romantic Rubs

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blues finally admits his damn crush on Rock, Blues gets to freaking climax finally, Blues needs to learn to lock the damn door, Consensual, Other, handjob, inopportune time for puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Prompt 77. Bad pick-up lines/jokes.Blues really needs to lock his door. That, and stop making puns when he's nervous.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man / Rockman | Mega Man
Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115015
Kudos: 1





	Panicked Puns and Romantic Rubs

Blues really needed to learn to lock the door. Sure, no one else in the Light Sanctuary would think to just barge into his room, but the one person who did was the last person he wanted to do so. Yet again, Rock had found him in a terribly embarrassing situation: hand on his dick, Rock’s name on his tongue.

“R-Rock, what have I told you about knocking?” Blues cleared his throat, not even bothering to cover himself. Hell, Rock had seen him enough times. They probably had his naked body burned into his mind already.

Even so, their face flushed crimson as if they still didn’t expect this by now. Blue eyes darted away, trying to find something, anything. Lube on the counter - nope. Clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor - double nope. The stereo playing fast, sensual tunes - hell no. And don’t even get them started on the nude body, sitting up with his legs over the bed, thumb rubbing up and down his length.

“I mean, you told me to, but I thought… I mean, we just got here, so why would you, um…”

Blues sighed softly. “Go on.”

“I just wanted to thank you for the nice time today, that’s all.” 

Rock looked like they’d rather be anywhere else than here at this moment. Fighting Mavericks, maybe. Or accidentally catching Roll in the shower. Literally _anywhere_ else.

“You’re welcome, now if you don’t mind…” A nervous grin tugged at Blues’ lips. “I’ve got some _blue_ balls that need attending to.”

Rock had to do a double take on that one. “Excuse me?” That actually got them to look in Blues’ very nude, very indiscreet form. “What did you just say?”

“I’m just _rock_ hard right now.” The grin twitched. What was he saying? The words just kept spilling out of his mouth, like his seed would if he kept up this agonizing face. That flushed, embarrassed look with Rock’s eyes on him only egged him on further. “I’m looking hella _bombastic_ though, right?”

Okay, that cute look on Rock’s face had disappeared, replaced with a much less sexy annoyance. Their dark brow twitched. “I’m leaving,’ Rock said.

“Ah, come on!” Blues let out a desperate whine. Sure, he and Rock weren’t _together_ or anything, but he sure would have appreciated their company. “Rock, I’m sorry!”

Rock raised a hand to their aching temple, massaging the fair skin in hopes that their suddenly growing headache would take its leave, just as they wanted to do of this situation. “Blues, I _really_ don’t think I should be here.”

“But I’m feeling _mega blue_ without you.”

Rock didn’t even respond to that one. They just turned on their heel and made their way for the door. 

“Please, Rock! I’m sorry! I’m really horny and need your help, okay?”

Rock turned back to Blues with a somewhat dazed expression. “My help? But why?”

Holy Hell. Did they still not know? How could they be so painfully dense that they still weren’t aware of his feelings? Blues just wanted to hang his head in shame and jerk off alone now. Honestly, this was kind of ridiculous…

But Rock took a few steps forward, before seating themself on the edge of the bed by Blues. They tried to look at his face, meeting his gaze, but blue eyes wandered down to see Blues was very hard and still very much trying to find release. Damn, the guy had some dedication, working that much without more than occasional breathy gasp while holding a conversation. But that didn’t answer Rock’s question.

“I’m, uh… kinda fucking into you?” Blues said.

“Oh.”

Rock didn’t know what to say. They’d honestly never considered this may be the case. As far as they knew, Blues was just a very sexual guy who got turned on at the drop of a hat. And, honestly, Rock wasn’t entirely sure how they felt, but they weren’t opposed to helping. After all, it looked like Blues was getting increasingly frustrated.

“So, uh, how can I help?” Rock gave a small, awkward smile that almost had Blues cum then and there Fuck, they were so cute.

“Hell, I don’t know. You got any bright ideas?” Blues flopped onto his back, still trying to work up a good pace. Then he was the one to have a bright idea. “Okay, Rock. Hear me out. You’ll help get me off.”

“L-like sex?” Their face reddened.

“Only if you want to.” Their uncertain face answered that for him. “Then could you just give me a handjob. That’s all I’m asking, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Don’t question it.”

Rock nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Just… tell me how, I guess?”

Blues took Rock’s soft - so fucking _soft_ \- hand and gently wrapped their grip around him. How were their hands still so soft? Holy fuck! “Okay, now just… Rub gently.” 

The soft, uncalloused thumb made its way up his length with an agonizing slowness. “Am I doing this right?” 

Their thumb slid up the ridged skin right near the tip and Blues bucked against his hand. “There - _fuck_ \- right _there_!”

Rock gently rubbed, a little harder, a little faster, much to Blues delighted moans. And that smile they gave him all the while, innocent yet slightly naughty, would surely be the end of him. He raised a hand to Rock’s cheeks and grinned as the bot nuzzled into his hand. He drew them in a kiss, sloppy and wet, and bucked again at the soft whine that escaped Rock’s lips when he pulled away. That was all it took for him to cum, spilling out onto his stomach and Rock’s so very soft hand.

“Damn,” was all Blues could say as he tried to catch his breath. “That felt… _good_.”

Rock, red-faced as ever, turned away and wiped their hand off on some tissues. “G-glad I could help.”

“Wanna do it again?” Blues teased.

Rock let out an embarrassed squeak and fled from the room without an answer.

Blues sighed and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. “Taking that as a no.”

**Author's Note:**

> And its actually canon-ish this time!


End file.
